Sirius's Little Sister
by chantallie9
Summary: What if Sirius Black wasn't the only Black of his generation in Gryffindor? What if he had a little sister to take care of as well? What if exacly his precious little sister - Lily Black- fell in love with his best mate? *rated M for swearing*
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius!"

I heard a scream, footsteps tumbling down the stairs, and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my stomach.

"What's the occasion?"

I asked. It was quite rare of having her...let's say... Not angry at me... Especially after Saturday's prank...

" I'M GOING TO HOGWAAARTS!"

My little sister said in a sing-song voice, let go of me and started jumping up and down, a big grin plastered on her face.

She was really lucky. She was beautiful- flaming red hair, flashy, emerald green eyes, and the sweetest grin I've ever seen. I know it's probably weird talking about my sister like that, but I really love her. She's the only one that doesn't think I'm a different person just because I got sorted in Griffindor. Ever since the Sorting Hat said it, my whole family has ignored me, I feel hated, repulsed... In one word: the odd one out. But she- she loves me. And I love her back. She's a year and a half younger, and well, I guess that isn't that much, but I still feel quite protective. My only fear is that, when she gets sorted into Slytherin ( even though, there's still the tiniest ray of hope she won't), she'll begin listening to the rest of the family and begin hating me... I just hope she won't give in.

And sooo... Tomorrow she's coming with me on the Hogwarts Express, traveling through green fields, watching the streams and rivers underneath the train tracks continue their journey, enjoying the glowing sun, shining through the window... Oh god, what's wrong with me? I'm getting too poetic... Ah, I'm guess I'm in that kind of mood... Oh! But the best part of the train journey- the candy cart! It has EVERYTHING.

Chocolates, candies, sandwiches, drinks, frogs (chocolate ones, of course), Bertie Bott's, _FOOD_,...

"Sirius? Why are you drooling?"

A warm voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I- I'm not drooling!"

I retorted, wiping off my chin with my sleeve.

My 11- year old sister was staring at me with those wide green eyes... She was quite cute... Too cute...

Suddenly I pounced on her, successfully knocking her on my bed, tackling her, and beginning to tickle her.

"STOP! STOP IT SIRIUS!"

"Ah, there's a price to pay!"

"PLEASE-PLEASE! I didn't do anything!"

"Lily. Dinner."

A cold, empty voice sounded behind us. I stopped tickling her immediately, got off her, sat down on the bed, head bowed low, staring at the floor. I knew that echoey voice all too well.

_All those times- all those horrid memories flooding back; abuse, screams, shouts; " You got sorted into Griffindor!"; "How could you?!"... _

"Coming father."

My adorable, grinning, darling sister's face fell- she stood up, no longer skipping merrily like she did a few minutes ago.

She stole another glance at me- smiled a soft smile, and followed father to the dinner room.

I knew I wasn't forbidden of going to dinner- it was some sort of pureblood ritual... I never really understood those things... But then again, it wasn't very pleasant either. Everyone keeps glancing and glaring at me! I can't eat in peace like that! And eating is VERY important!

So I gathered myself up, and headed towards the dinner room. I don't know why they even call it a dinner room... It's more like a dinner hall..no... It's a ball room, where some people put a table. So it's a dinner-ball-room-where-you-can't-really-dance. Yeah. That's it.

With all the Griffindor courage I could muster, I pushed the door and entered. Oh, just pray to Merlin, I hope father and uncle Cygnus don't get too drunk after dinner... I just might have to run...

* * *

Well... I can't that went very smoothly... I just got in a tini-tiny fight with father... Just a little misunderstanding... Then again... He was quite drunk, and well... Ah, I didn't go well... I kinda ended with a few bruises here and there... But they'll go away quickly. If they don't, I'll just use some charm to cover them up.

And I think I may have a bit more tomorrow, if I'm not careful... After all, in the Black family, you can't just slam the door in your parent's face now, can you?

I heard a faint knock on the door. I looked at the clock. Eleven thirty-five. Wonder who it is. But just in case... I won't open. I doubt that somebody will get in- I locked it. You can never be too sure.

"Sirius?"

I barely managed to hear the faint whisper- for a second i thought it was just the wind outside- but the I hear it again, a little louder this time:

"Sirius? Are you awake? It's me, it's Lily!"

I jumped up, unlocked the door, let her in, and carefully closed the door behind her. I put a silencing charm- you could never be too sure. And besides, I could always blame it on my parents using some cleaning charm or summoning something.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

I immediately asked, turning around before noticing her bloodshot eyes and the dry paths the tears had took, falling down her cheeks.

"Lil? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?!"

"No, it's-it's not that... It's just that... What if- what if I get sorted into Hufflepuff, or-or- or Ravenclaw? Then I'll d-definitely have no one! I-I mean, everyone's in-in Slytherin, and you're in G-Gryffindor, and-and- wha-what if I don't make a-any friends? I-I- I'll be all alone, and- and-"

She said hiccuping. I didn't leave her time to finish before scooping her up in my arms and trying to stop the tears from escaping her gorgeous eyes. She just stayed there for a couple of minutes, just cuddled up, and said:

"You'll stay with me forever, no matter what happens."

And that wasn't a question; it was a statement. I couldn't agree more.

She lifted he head up; looking at me right in the eye;

"You'll always be my big brother."

"You'll always be my little sister. Ok? And don't worry- the house you go in doesn't determine who you are. Yeah?"

She groaned slightly and I noticed her eyelids dropping, and soon she was sleeping against his chest.

And from that moment I knew- I don't really know how though- I was the only one she really confided in. She could've gone to mother, father, Bella, Cissy, Dromeda- anyone in the house, really. But she came to me. And I know that even if she comes to hate me, I could never hate her. No one really could really hate her. My little sister Lily.


	2. The Journey

I heard Lily's bedroom door slam open, a delighted squeal graced my ears... Godric, that was cheesy.

Although I couldn't quite make out what was happening ( I was too busy trying to fall asleep again, I hadn't yet smelled food, so it was probably still before noon, which was way too early to get up), I heard a SLAM and whole room shook. I jumped violently, banged my head in the headboard, and found myself on the floor, tangled in the bed sheets.

"What the-"

"GET UP,SIRIUS! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

She plopped herself in front of me, sitting cross legged.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot 'bout that"

I said, rubbing my head furiously.

"Aren't you exited?"

She wondered, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

I offered her my trademark grin, getting up and pulling her with me.

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

She answered, popping the 'p'. Her excitement returned, she pulled me to my wardrobe (which was mostly empty, she made me pack my trunk days ago. 'You have to be ready, you can't leave everything for the last minute!', she said, hands on her hips, lips pursed), opened it, threw me a pair of trousers, a shirt and headed for the door:

"Get dressed! The train won't wait for you!"

"Lily, darling, oh my beloved sister, you do realize it's ten o'clock, right?"

"Yes...why...?"

"You do realize, sweetheart, that it's WAAAAY too early to wake me up?"

"Um... Well yeah...but- but it's the first of September!"

She said, a hopeful smile on her face, praying the prank I play on her won't be too bad.

"Precisely. Well at least you realize it, so I'll let you go this time."

She grinned, let a little 'whoop', and headed down the hall for breakfast.

"But only this once!"

I called after her, grinning too. She was waaaaay too exited.

I took my time getting dressed, I had nothing to hurry for. When grabbed my trunk and headed downstairs, it was ten thirty.

We usually left around ten forty-five, so I had time to have breakfast.

I didn't have a big one though, and by the time I was finished, people were already apparating.

I dragged myself to the living room, waiting for someone... Well someone _human_ to apparate me. Lucky me, Andromeda hadn't apparated yet. She's really nice actually, next person I'd go to if it wasn't for Lily.

So I ended up at Platform 9¾, getting on the train.I easily found our compartment - well it wasn't _ours_, but we ( me and my mates, James, Remus and Peter) liked to call it that, since there was rarely someone in the last compartment, and it was really just us there.

* * *

I bid goodbye to my parents and climbed on the scarlet steam engine. I found an empty compartment quite quickly. Just as I was sitting down, a blond girl with grey-blue eyes entered the compartment.

"Is there anyone here?"

She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Um, yes- I mean, no- I- you can sit here, there's no one."

I babbled, mentally kicking myself.

'Way to go, Lily, that simply fantastic!'

She grinned.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon. I'm a first year. Who are you?"

A friendly smile graced her face.

"I'm Lily Black. First year too. D'you reckon there'll be more first year girls?"

I found it easy to talk to her. I don't really know why- something about her friendly features. She was really pretty too. She actually had a tanned complexion, while I was really pale. REALLY pale. When I tried to get even just a bit tanned, I always resulted in getting burned and looking like a crab.

"Well I hope that there are gonna be boys!"

She said, an exited smile taking over her face. She didn't seem to care that I was a Black. That was actually quite a good start.

At that moment, the door opened. A head peeked through:

"Is it free?"

"Well yeah, I don't think you have to pay!"

Said Marlene playfully. God that girl had self-esteem! I couldn't manage a simple 'no'.

The petite girl giggled.

"No, I meant, can I sit here?"

A smile played on her face, dimples appearing. She was quite small, short hair gold-brown hair, hazel eyes.

"Sure!"

I said, surprising myself. I managed to say a normal word! We should throw a party!

"Oh good, the other compartments are all taken by higher years- you two are first years, yeah? Oh I do hope so- If you aren't I don't think there are any first years on the train! I'm Alice, by the way, I-"

I had no idea a girl could talk that fast.

"Whooo... Slow down!"

Marlene laughed,

"Yes, we are first years. I'm Marlene, this is Lily, relax!"

Boy, that girl knew how to handle a situation.

"Oh, goodie!"

BANG!

The compartment door slammed open, and a girl stumbled in, tripping on her trunk and falling on the floor.

"Oh, goodness, are you ok?"

Here are my grandma instincts kicking in. Fantastic, grandma Lily.

"Yeah... I think..."

The girl had long dark hair, light brown eyes and a few freckles here and there. She pulled herself up, detangled herself from her trunk and dust herself up.

"Are you... First years?"

Said a girl from behind her. She had brown hair and pale skin. Finally someone who looked like a vampire too! Yes! I'm not the only one!

"Yup!"

I answered, popping the 'p'. I had to overcome that habit- it was too childish. TOO childish, grandma Lily.

"I'm Dorcas Meadows, first year."

Said the girl that had fallen down.

"Emmeline Vance"

Said the second one.

"Oh, good! For a moment I thought we were going to be the only first year girls!"

Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself, Lily. Do not say every thought that passes through you head, that makes an even more grandma-ish impression. That's not good.

We chatted for a while. Marlene wanted to be in Gryffindor, Emmy( that's what Emmeline wanted us to call her) wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Dorcas, Alice and I weren't really sure. Well, I guess we'll see when the time comes.

Then again, they said they didn't want to be in Slytherin.

What if- what if I am in Slytherin? Blacks have always been in Slytherin. Plus, my parents would hate me if I was sorted somewhere else... Sirius or not, I couldn't cope being in Slytherin either- these girls- they're fantastic! They're- I would really want to be with THEM, not those other girls that go in Slytherin. I've been to some Malfoy parties. The people there... They're... Well they aren't very pleasant...


	3. Messed up

The multiple 'wow's and 'aaah's and simply anything to express the first year's wonder. The group was standing in front of the Black lake, getting on the boats. Hogwarts stood in front of them, in all it's majesty. All sorts of comments could've been heard:

"I heard there's a big squid in the lake!"

"So you say that you have to defeat a goat to get sorted?"

"They say that there are half-spiders, half-slugs in the dungeons!"

Soon enough, they were ushered in the Entrance Hall, welcomed by professor McGonagall, and lead in the Great Hall.

* * *

I saw the doors opening and the first years coming in. I tried spotting Lily- it was actually quite easy, the blob of flaming red hair could've been seen from miles away!

"Who's you sister, mate?"

I heard James asking quietly.

"You see that blob of red over there?"

I turned to him, he nodded.

"That's my sister."

"Pretty recognizable, if you ask me."

"It comes in handy sometimes."

I chuckled, waiting for the Hat to finish it's song.

I wasn't really paying attention, until I heard McGonagall say:

" Black, Lily!"

* * *

My head snapped up, as I stepped forward. I anxiously sat on the stool, as I had seen other before me do (not that there were much).

'Ah... A Black.'

'Wha- what?'

I head a low chuckle.

'Do not fear my child. Now tell me- where would you want to be sorted?'

'Um... I-I haven't really thought about it...'

'Come on, I haven't got all day... By the looks of it, you can choose between Griffindor and Slytherin.'

'But I- I don't know... Aren't YOU supposed to choose?'

The voice sighed.

'Your courage is dominant... But then again...oh just...you know what? I don't have the whole day.'

I was about to say something, when I heard a loud:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped off the stool and ran to Sirius. He squeezed me as hard as he could (he calls those 'hugs') and I sat next to him. I could feel the Slytherin table's gazes- but I didn't care.

Marlene was in Griffindor, Emmeline was put in Ravenclaw, Dorcas was sorted in Griffindor, Alice in Hufflepuff.

We were headed for the common room after the feast (oh god, that feast!), but I had lost Marlene somewhere in the crowd, so when a bloody stair just- just **_disappeared _** my foot was kinda...stuck in there. So I struggled and struggled and struggled... But, you know, when you're the last in the line and you get lost in the crowd, and you've lost track of where your friends are, you rely mostly on yourself. So I just had to keep trying to **_not fall _**through that hole, because it was biiiig and I could fit through there and fall. And that was the difficult part. I had to get myself out, before falling through it. The bad thing is that I was already half way in there, so I could only try and pull myself out somehow... It was difficult to hold onto something... It was all stone... Fu...fudge?

* * *

Ooooh... There's quite some choice...

"Um... I'll have pudding, some fudge, treacle tarts, cherry, blueberry and strawberry pies, chocolate chip cookies, the rainbow-flavored cupcakes and of those completely chocolate muffins."

20 minutes later, I had three full baskets of chocolate stuff, and headed for the common room. It was late, and I didn't want to get caught... Especially with all the food... So I slipped my cloak on (don't really know how I managed that), and headed (clumsily) to the Gryffindor tower.

"Fantastic!"

I heard a sigh, as I was climbing the stairs. I soon saw two hands- _hands_- gripping a stair... That was unusual.

So I went up there, and that was the weirdest sight ever. So it was a girl ( I think it was Sirius's sister), kinda hanging from the stair, trying (in vain) to lift her feet up so she could step on the stair. And it wasn't going well.

"Hey. Do you want help?"

Her head shooted up, her wide green eyes staring at me.

"Uh...I could use some, actually."

So I pulled her out (I have _no_ idea how she got in there), have her a muffin ( Remus always said it helped), and we walked back to the tower.

"So what's a first year doing all alone, dangling from a stair, in the middle of the night?"

"Oh...well...um... It's kinda a long story..."

"we have time."

"Well, you see, I kinda lost the perfect escorting is to the common room in the crowd, and that- that stair just- just VANISHED, and I kinda got stuck there."

"I see... Has anyone ever told you that a beautiful young lady like yourself should never be out alone nighttime?"

She blushed. _blushed_! It was the cutest thing I've ever seen! Adorable!

"Um... Well no- I- I mean yeah, but not really, like- l-I didn't mean to, I-"

* * *

Fuc...fudge? No. In this case, I have the fully right to swear. Even if I'm young. I. Don't. Bloody. Care. I fucked up. **Completely**. Do I _**have**_ to mess up with **_everyone_**? You know... I- I can't say a normal word without babbling! And the stupid blush! Why did I HAVE to have red hair?

Thank god we arrived at some portrait... I think this is what Sirius was talking about. So you climb all those stairs, you get to a the painting, you say the password, and you're in.

"So... You're Sirius's little sister? Heard a lot about you."

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah..."

Getting Grandma Lily at a whole new level; can't hear properly now.

"You can spend time with us whenever you want, you know."

The guy offered me a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks..."

I grinned weirdly. I don't know if I should call it a grin, or a tooth- brushing- monster- mouth-opening.

He just smiled a lop-sided smile. It looked a bit like Sirius's, only not so brotherly.

"There's this thing... I don't really know your name...?"

That was messed up. I asked what his bloody name was. With an unsure expression. FAIL.

He chuckled.

"It's James. Nice to meet you Lily."

He extended his hand ( for the second time this evening), and I politely took it.

"Are you two going to come in? I'm not gonna wait for you all day. I wanna sleep."

A sleepy voice asked next to us. The portrait asked.

James said the password, we entered. There was no one there. Then again, who would there be? It was 11 o'clock!

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup! Goodnight!"

Cut the 'p' popping Lily! It's childish! You're a grown woman now! Well not really, but it's still childish.

"Goodnight Lily-Flower!"

What. Was. That.

I watched his back as he climbed up the stairs, asking myself where he got that annoying nickname from.


	4. Plants

_Ok, do to start, I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated, and, well this chapter is really short, and I'm really ashamed of myself, and I know I let you... What? 6 people who follow my story down ( trust me, I'm eternally grateful for the fact you're reading this), but I really had NO time at all ( lies, lies they're all lies- I was just really lazy). So sorry again! But there will be a bonus at the end ( wink, wink)_

* * *

"Miss Black?"

I was late. Again.

"Sorry I'm late"

I said, out of breath, supporting myself on my knees.

"I'm disappointed, miss. I expected more from you."

I mentally sighed. Really? More from me? He didn't even bloody know me yet! We were just five months in school (ok, when you think about it, it's quite a lot). How can he expect more from me?

"I- I'm sorry professor." I breathed. It was hard explaining to your charms professor why you're late, because everyone who's late says they've slept in, when in most of the cases they were shoveling bacon and treacle tarts in their mouths, playing in the snow, bird watching ( Emmy's Ravenclaw, so I know what Ravenclaws do to pass their time... She once went watching the GRASS GROW with some of her Ravenclaw mates... That's just plain creepy...) or even perfecting their make-up. Personally I find it wired for an eleven year-old to have make-up, but then again, some of them want to impress the upper grades. Like, what? Half of our class is after Sirius and James! WHERE IS THIS GENERATION HEADED? They're only bloody second year!

As I sat down next to Marlene

(we were quite close friends), and started taking notes. The usual.

So, well, in a nutshell, this is my life:

•wake up

•study

•study

•study

•eat

•study some more

•chit chat a bit

•study

•study

•sleep

Repeat. So, nothing interesting there. There's just this one tinny little thing that keeps nagging me- the thought of my parents. I received 7 howlers from the whole family ( except uncle Alphard and Sirius), every time I passed someone from my family in the halls they shot me dirty looks and disgusted looks, and well, I just- I know Sirius is with me, but... Well I doesn't feel right. Isn't your family supposed to be there in the hardest moments of your life? Isn't it supposed to accept you the way you are? I just don't know what to do. I can't pretend everyone was really nice to me though- not everyone likes my happy energy around the house. But I'll surely miss my mum.

Sometimes I just want to gather up all my Griffindor courage ( that's not really there), take out some parchment and a quill and write a letter. A letter to my mum. Because I miss her. And I need her help. There are so many things I want to let out, so many things I have to tell someone about. But I can't tell Sirius- it's girl things.

So I keep them in, and pray for them to go away.

So as class ended, we headed up to the greenhouse. And then something happened there. And from that moment on, I swore to myself that I HATE plants.

So I went like this: as I was- I was _grooming_ this... _thing_, some kind of vine- like **tentacle** crept up behind me and just- CAUGHT MY LEG and pulled me up, so I was sort of... **_dangling from the ceiling_**, and I had to keep my skirt from falling.

Let's just say that after that... _adventure_, I was blood red and tomato red combined. But the good thing in all that, was that after I ran out of the greenhouse (dramatic!) I ended up in a corridor... Somewhere, but it was a dead end. So I just stood there, pacing because I couldn't handle my nerves right, and then, _out of the blue_, a door appears. So ,out of better judgement , and without thinking about what could happen, I end up in a room, with only a bed, a squishy-looking sofa, a fluffy carpet and an opens book with a quill. I sat down on the carpet, my back leaned on the sofa, and took the book. It was empty- all empty pages, apparently waiting to be written on. I took the quill and began writing.

For hours (which felt like only seconds) I wrote everything down. Every little thing that bothered me, everything I would change, every fear. Everything.

By the time I was finished (still not completely though), it was 11. Great. Pass curfew.

I made my way down the stairs, making sure to remember the path, and crept up silently up the stairs and into my bed, and under the soft sheets.

* * *

_Yay... I'm officially a horrible human being... But here's a little something, written by my mega-awesome-foxy-fantastiiic friend TheShadowChild7, dedicated to the one and only, the fabulous James Potter! *its the "dancing Queen" tune*_

You can prance, you can leap, having the time of your life

See that stag, watch that creep, digging the Prancing Queen

She jumps and hops throughout the field

The bucks and stags and harts all kneeled

When they look at those hooves, so shiny and neat

They know it's got grass to eat

Everyone is full of envy

Look at those leaps - thirty-three

With a bit of a tail wave, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a prance

And when you get the chance...

You are the Prancing Queen, the grass you eat, yeah, it's oh so green

Prancing Queen, wave your tail, eat that carotene

You can prance, you can leap, having the time of your life

You're a roebuck, you hop about

Crash in the door and start to pout

Looking for some antlers, any size will do

You're in the mood for a prance

And when you get the chance...

You are the Prancing Queen, the grass you eat, yeah, it's oh so green

Prancing Queen, wave your tail, eat that carotene

You can prance, you can leap, having the time of your life!

_So yeah, that's that. And now I'll finish this creepy monologue, and wish you all just press that little review button, right down there...with hopes you enjoyed and that you don't hate me too much..._


	5. A werewolf?

So, a while after discovering the 'magic room' (well it's a room, and it's magical- like every bloody thing in this castle), I went there almost every day, careful not to be seen, or to be too suspicious.

Studies were going good, and under good, I mean all O's. Except in herbology. I still couldn't get on with plants. So in that class I had E's. Shame.

We were getting close to the end of the year, and studying was number one priority. Number ONE.

So I sat with Emmeline in the library ( Alice always said: 'there's time for studying! We have 6 more years of that!', Marlene was constantly watching Sirius, which, I thought and openly admitted, was far from my liking. Very far from

it. He's MY brother, ok? No one else's) and studied my head off.

Apart from that (not that it's anything really significant), I hanged out with Sirius and his 'gang' sometimes, when I was annoyed from Dorcas' gossiping or Marlene's hyperactivity. Which was quite rarely, actually.

Though Sirius' so called 'gang' was rather nice.

There was Remus, who liked reading books, there was Peter, who wasn't bad at chess, and there was this James guy. He was funny.

Ok, no. He was like- hilarious. And I think he looked cute when he pushed his glasses up his nose. Something like a little kitty. Haha, what? No, no, no, James Potter is not cute. Or hilarious for that matter. And I'm twelve (yay, got twelve three months ago!) and he's thirteen (his birthday was exactly before a month and eight days. He was especially smiley then. Why do I even bloody know when his birthday was? I am not keeping track if that. Don't know what gave you that idea). So, yeah. That's about it.

Plus, I've been learning about A LOT of Muggle things. My new roommate (except Dorcas and Marlene) is muggleborn. Her name's Rosalie, and she's born in August, the 21 of August, if we have to be precise. She's a bit crazy, but other than that, she's not that bad.

So she has those- those THINGS, that look like little frozen ducklings, only they're, like, SOFT. Rosie uses them when she takes baths, saying she's been doing that since she was very young. She calls them "rubber ducks". I'm sure it's some kind dark magic, because freezing ducklings and making them soft and full of air really isn't nice. Not to say slightly creepy.

Enough about that. Nothing new with my family, they still hate me, and I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon. Me and Sirius even stayed at school during the Christmas holidays. James stayed too, saying he couldn't leave his best friend and his best friend's sister alone. I felt like some kind of third wheel when they talked about their "boy stuff". But it was still fun.

So this is my life at the moment. And that really just sounded like those... Movies? Rosie was talking about. They're like a diary on tape. We watched one once. It was awesome!

* * *

"Hey mate?" I heard someone call behind me.

I turned around (quite obvious reaction if you ask me). James.

"What is it?"

"Remus' aunt got sick. He's going home today."

"What? Again?"

It was his uncle last month, before that his... Cousin or something, and like that every month. It was just really fishy.

"Yeah... It's weird ,don't you think? Either his family is some sort of flu-magnet, or he's hiding something. Personally, I think he's hiding something." James said, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Me too. I mean, he can tell us! I don't really care what he's hiding, I just want him to feel at home here, and with this... Well 'secret', I don't think he's very well-off."

"You have a point, mate. Just... Just think. Where can he go? He's just thirteen. He can't be a Death Eather or something-"

James' parents were Aurors, and my parents were Death Eathers, so we had information on the theme.

"- of course he can't. He's a nice boy." I cut him off, trying to think. I've never actually thought that hard before. I had the feeling my brain was going to explode.

"Mate..." James started.

"Yes...?" I prodded him to continue.

"He's always gone the same day..."

"So...?"

"Today's a full-moon... Last month was a full moon..."

"You aren't saying..."

"He might be..."

"It is a possibility, but still..."

"Think about it, Sirius! Doesn't he always look pale about a week before he goes home? Doesn't he always look so exhausted when he comes back from home?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"I've heard howling once." We heard a squeak from the far corner of he little dormitory. Peter.

"It all chains up!" Said James, look of pride on his face.

"But how do we know if it's true?"

"We ask him."

"He probably won't want to tell us..." Peter said quietly, barely audibly.

"When he comes back- which will be tomorrow, if our theory's right- we'll still be awake, and we'll ask him."

Easier said, than done.

Really, it's quite hard framing your best friend into admitting he's a werewolf.

And so, we waited, and waited.

Until the door opened. Only it was the bathroom door. False alarm. I'm getting sick of those midnight-bathroom-goings of Peter's. And Sirius' snoring.

Wait, wait, wait. That's not right. He shouldn't be snoring! He should be on guard! The dorm-door could open any minute now!

So I waited. Aaaaand waited.

I guess I've fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up at sunrise, my neck unbelievably sore from the sitting position I've fallen asleep in.

Remus was sleeping on his side, blanket tucked under his chin.

Oh fudge.

But it wasn't all my fault, was it? Sirius shouldn't have fallen asleep either! I knew I couldn't really count on Peter. Well at least I have an excuse.

* * *

This time, it's gonna work. I swear. I took an extra dose of that muggle drink... Caffi? No... Coffee! So I'm wide awake. Plus, I made sure Sirius drank some too. I think he had an over-dose, actually...

"Look at me, Jamieeeee! I'm flying!"

Sirius Black rarely jumps on his own bed. He definitely had an over-dose. Meh.

The door creaked open... Yesss! Jackpot!

"Oh, uh... What are you doing awake?" Remus asked.

"We could ask the same thing. Or should I say- we could howl the same thing!"

Sirius waited for a reaction. Obviously, nothing happened. Realizing his pun was awful (if we could even call that a pun, frankly I think it's just a poor attempt of a lame joke), he plopped down on his bed, legs and arms crossed, pouting.

"Uh... I- I have no idea what you're talking about." Dear ol' Remmy said, gathering up his courage.

"Are you a werewolf?"

Way. To. Go. Fantastic! He just HAD to muck this up! Come on, we rehearsed that!

"What Peter's trying to say, is that you're gone every month, on the full moon, and come back battered."

Remus paled (if that was even possible, he was as pale as a ghost anyway) and started shaking lightly.

"I-I have absolutely n-no idea what you're saying. M-me? A werewolf? Th-that's absurd!" His voice was trembling by now.

"Remmyyyyyyyy! Come on! We just wanna know! We won't BITE you!"

Again no reaction. I kinda pitied the poor bloke. He was really desperate.

Remus didn't say anything either.

"Remus, we're just trying to help..."

"No, it's ok, I understand, I wouldn't want a werewolf in my dormitory either." He barely whispered, his head bowed, fiddling with his hands.

"Remmyyyyy, reallyyyy! You're an awesome guy!"

"It's ok Remus" Peter said softly from his place on the rug.

"Look Remmy, we won't tell anyone. You're an awesome guy, like Sirius had the care of telling us-" James put in, to which Sirius flashed a proud grin "- and we wouldn't let you go through this alone each month."

"Thanks" Remus sighed, after a long moment of silence. "You guys are the best friends a guy can have".

He lifted his head. He was tearing up.

"Groouuuup huuuuug!"

Friendly self-reminder: never let Sirius drink coffee again. NEVER. It's crucial.

**Hey... Again... So next chapters gonna be a fast-forward to the Marauders' fourth year, Lily's third.**

**SOOO sorry I haven't updated, in like, forever, but this... Month? Has been very eventful. Let me explain my bordering life to you folks:**

**• I watched all 3 seasons of Sherlock twice, and I'm just addicted (seriously, anyone could see that just from my tumblr; ps: it's hpandchocolate) **

**•I am officially in the PJO fandom;**

**•I had like five birthdays to addend to;**

**•TESTS TESTS TESTS;**

**•HOMEWORK HOMEWORK HOMEWORK;**

**• arctiiiiic mooonkeyyys**

**That's about it...**

**Oooh! Reviews will be highly appreciated!**


End file.
